Love U For U
by Micky milky
Summary: "...Aku Jung Yunho, kau Kim JaeJoong bukan? Mari jadi pacarku." "Mwo?" YunJae Fanfic... end
1. Chapter 1

**Title: LOVE U For U**

**Genre: Romance/ Drama**

**Author: Micky_Milky**

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer: DBSK milik tuhan, orangtua, dan Cassiopeia**

**Pairing: YunJae, YooSu, Min**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Inspiration : Azu-For U**

**Warning : Typo, eyd, Yaoi, Ooc, Oc, dll**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read, don't copas**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

koko ni aru no wa kimi ga ima made eranda michi no**  
**kotae tachi yo hora jishin motte susumeba ii**  
**totemo shizen na no ame agari no ASUFARUTO ni**  
**niji ga kakaru you ni  
(Apa ini jawaban untuk jalan yang kau pilih sekarang Hey, ini baik-baik saja yakin tuk pergi Ini sangat alami, seperti pelangi terbentang melewati aspal setelah hujan)

'**Prolog'**

"Jae hyung, menurutmu, Junsu-ah bagaimana?"

"Dia orang yang baik, waeyo YooChun-ah?"

"Aku menyukainya."

.

.

Terlihat pria cantik yang sedang berdiri di pinggir jembatan yang membentang di atas sungai Han, matanya tak henti menangis, menangisi seluruh kebodohannya, dan penolakkan secara tidak langsung dari pria yang di sukainya. Rambut hitam sebahunya menari-nari indah dibelai oleh angin yang berhembus cukup kencang. Kim JaeJoong, ya itu nama pria cantik itu, mahasiswa semester 3 yang beberapa bulan yang lalu baru berumur 20 tahun.

"Kau menyebalkan YooChun-ah."

Park YooChun, pria tampan yang menjadi sahabatnya selama ini dan menjadi seseorang yang membuat hari-harinya berwarna ternyata menyukai sahabatnya Juga, Kim Junsu, pria imut yang selalu bersama JaeJoong. pria cantik bernama JaeJoong itu tak henti-hentinya mengelap air mata yang mengalir dipipi mulusnya. Dengan nekat pria cantik itu memanjat pembatas jembatan dan duduk di pembatas itu.

"Kau ingi cari mati!"

Sesaat JaeJoong merasa tubuhnya terhempas ke aspal, dengan seseorang yang memeluknya erat.

"Jangan kira dengan bunuh diri semua masalahmu akan selesai."

Mata bulat JaeJoong memandang pemilik tangan yang memeluknya, mendapatkan mata musang menatapnya Khawatir.

"Apa maksudmu?'

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, aku tahu kau menyukai YooChun, tapi pria itu tak menyukaimu 'kan? tapi bukan berarti kau harus bunuh diri."

Maki pemuda itu, JaeJoong memandangi pria itu lekat, menatap almamater yang dipakai pemuda itu, ah~ almamater yang sama dengan kampusnya, satu kata… mereka sekampus.

"Siapa yang mau bunuh diri? Lalu… kenapa kau tahu kalau aku menyukai YooChun, siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Selama ini tak ada satupun teman dekat JaeJoong yang tahu tentang perasaannya pada pemuda tampan bernama YooChun itu bahkan YooChun sendiripun tidak tahu, tetapi yang jadi pertanyaannya, bagaimana pria yang baru ditemuinya itu tahu tentang perasaannya pada YooChun, padahal mereka baru bertemu sekali ini.

Pemuda bermata sipit itu tertawa canggung, ternyata dia salah… oh~ betapa malunya dia dihadapan pemuda cantik itu.

"Eh? Kukira kau ingin bunuh diri, soalnya kulihat kau memanjat jembatan itu."

JaeJoong mencibir, dia tertawa miris memandang pria itu, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca lagi, mengingat percakapannya tadi di kelas bersama pemuda taksirannya itu.

"A… aku hanya mau cari angin, bodoh sekali aku harus mati gara-gara cinta."

Dengan (sok) mantapnya JaeJoong menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu. pemuda itu mengulur tangannya dan tersenyum manis.

"Baguslah, Aku Jung Yunho, kau Kim JaeJoong bukan? Mari jadi pacarku."

"Mwo?"

.

.

TBC

**Ini Janji Milky buat FF barunya. Masih prolog^^…. **

**Repyu Please^^**

**Micky-Milky^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: I LOVE U For U**

**Genre: Romance/ Drama**

**Author: Micky_Milky**

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer: DBSK milik tuhan, orangtua, dan Cassiopeia**

**Pairing: YunJae, YooSu, Min**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Inspiration : Azu-For U**

**Warning : Typo, eyd, Yaoi, Ooc, Oc, dll**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read, don't copas**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

Lonely kaze ga fuite**  
**Feeling ki ga tsuita yo**  
**kotae wa doko ni mo nai kedo**  
**Call me wakatteru wa**  
**With you ai wa itsumo**  
**atae au mono  
(SEPI angin bertiup, MERASAKAN kita kan pahami satu sama lain, Meskipun jawabannya tak dimanapun, PANGGIL AKU aku mengerti, DENGANMU Cinta ini selalu sesuatu yang berbalas)

**Chap 1**

**Yunho Pov**

Dari awal aku melihatnya, aku dapat melihat sebuah kesedihan di sana. Dia, Kim JaeJoong, pria cantik yang selalu tersenyum, pria cantik yang memiliki banyak teman, dan satu-satunya pria cantik yang membuat hatiku berdetak cukup kencang saat melihat mata hitam itu. awalnya kukira kehidupnya sangatlah bahagia, tersenyum dengan lepas, tertawa, lalu bercerita dengan bangganya tentang banyak hal. Memandangnya di setiap sudut menggandeng berbagai teman, dan melihatnya mendapatkan banyak pujian, ternyata tak membuat pria itu bahagia.

Awalnya aku tak sengajah menabraknya di ujung koridor kampus, dia menunduk dalam sambil mengucapkan kata-kata maaf, lalu berlalu begitu saja. Hari kedua aku bertemu dengannya, dia terlihat bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang pria, memandang pria itu dengan mata yang berbinar, lalu sorenya kulihat dia pulang dengan lelaki lain yang kutahu teman akrabnya.

Hari ketiga aku bertemu dengannya kembali secara tak sengajah di taman belakang Kampus, kulihat dia memandang jauh kearah lapangan, padanganya kosong dan dalam, aku tahu dia tidak melamu, dia hanya terlihat berfikir. Dan satu kesimpulanku, dia tak sebahagia yang aku pikirkan.

Hari ke-4, dia kembali duduk di tempat yang sama dengan keadaan yang sama pula, bahkan music yang berdentum cukup kencang dari ponsel keluaran terbaru miliknya pun tak mampu mengembalikan arwahnya yang sedang bertamasya saat ini. Dan saat seorang pria yang pernah kulihat bersamanya menyapanya wajah itu kembali ceria.

Seminggu setelah hari itu, aku kembali melihatnya berdiri di depan zebracros, memandang aspal bergaris putih itu, mengabaikan lampu lalu lintas yang sudah menyala hijau, dia tetap berdiri disitu, dan kembali berdiri disitu setelah 3 kali pergatian lampu barulah kaki itu melangkah, aku melihatnya, melihat tatap kosong yang sama di belakang Kampus, memandangnya dari seberang jalan yang selalu dilewatinya.

Sebulan aku memperhatikanya baru aku tahu kehidupnya cukup berat, walau tak begitu berat. Kulihat sosoknya menangis menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lutut yang di tekuk, berkali-kali dia berseruh.

"BISAHKAH AKU SEPERTI DIA, TUHAN… AKU INGIN SEPERTI DIA, KENAPA… KENAPA RASANYA SAKIT."

Berkali-kali dia memukul dadanya, menangisi sesuatu yang tak aku mengerti.

"Aku kesepian tuhan, aku ingin dia melihatku. YooChun-ah."

Dia menangis keras, YooChun? Ah… aku ingat pria itu, pria yang kemarin membuat wajahnya ceria. Apa dia menyukai pria itu? hah… masalah cinta yang tak terbalas rupanya, lupakan saja, aku muak melihatnya.

.

.

Seminggu sudah aku mengabaikan pria itu, sampai aku melihatnya, dia berdiri di atas jembatan, menatap kosong ke bawah dengan airmata yang mengalir deras. Wajahnya sembab. Kenapa… kenapa saat melihat mata itu menangis aku juga ingin menangis, seindah itukah mata itu, bukan… bukan mata itu yang indah, tapi yang mempunyai mata itulah yang terlihat sangat indah.

"Junsu-ah… kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu lebih beruntung dariku…."

Aku diam memandangnya yang mulai mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada angin, aku tak tahu kenapa, dia punya banyak teman, tetapi kenapa dia tak pernah sedikitpun membagi penderitaanya pada teman-temannya.

"Kau boleh mengambil semuanya Junsu-ah, tapi jangan YooChun, aku sangat menyukainya."

Pria bernama YooChun itu lagi ternyata, huh~ sebegitu pentingnya pria itu untuknya. Sesaat aku terkejut saat melihat pria itu menaiki pembatas jembatan, Aku berlari sekuat tanaga menuju tempatnya berada dengan reflek ku dekap tubuhnya lalu menariknya terjatuh ke aspal membuat tubuh kemi berguling di atas aspal yang keras itu.

Kejadian selanjutnya sungguh di luar dugaanku, aku kembali menjadi diriku yang dulu untuk sesaat, Jung Yunho yang ceria, tersenyum canggung memandangnya, lama aku melupakan arti senyuman di dalam hidup. Kupandang matanya yang teduh menyiratkan betapa berat beban yang ditanggung pria itu walau aku tak tahu apa yang ditanggungnya. Mata itu memantulkan bayangaku, diriku yang dulu.

Dia bertanya siapa aku. Sesaat aku terdiam, Kami saling menatap, sampai tiba-tiba aku mengatakan sebuah kalimat yang terdengar konyol.

"…aku Jung Yunho, kau Kim JaeJoong bukan? Mari jadi pacarku."

Dia terkejut, aku pun tak kalah terkejut. Lalu dia bergerak menjauh dariku, dan meninggalkanku begitu saja di tempat. Punggungnya masih dapat kulihat sampai dia masuk kedalam sebuah bus. saat bus itu melewatiku, aku dapat melihat dia menatapku dari sana.

Satu yang ada dipikiranku, aku akan meninggalkan kehidupanku dan mendapatkan kehidupan baru setelah ini.

.

.

**Author Pov**

Dengan menunduk dalam JaeJoong berjalan menelusuri koridor kampusnya, sebenarnya dia merasa enggan untuk pergi kuliah saat ini. Apa lagi semenjak kejadian kemarin, dia merasa hatinya berdenyut sakit saat melihat wajah YooChun yang selalu berada dimanapun dia berada apalagi saat melihat YooChun berjalan bersama dengan Junsu, hatinya seakan remuk saat itu juga.

"Hyung… waeyo? Kau sakit?"

JaeJoong memandangi Junsu dan YooChun yang memandangnya khawatir berdiri tepat didepannya, dia menggeleng lemah diikuti senyum manis yang dipaksanya.

"Benarkah? Kau terlihat tak sehat, Hyung."

Ujar YooChun, oh~ kenapa… kenapa YooChun begitu perhatian padanya, kalau memang pria tampan itu menyukai Junsu, dia berharap pria itu tak memberi harapan lebih padanya.

"Aku benar-benar tak apa, YooChun-ah, Junsu-ah. Ah… Changminnie!"

JaeJoong berteriak dengan lantang saat melihat salah satu adik tingkatnya yang cukup dekat denganya berjalan melintasinya, tanpa pamit sedikitpun pria cantik itu berjalan meninggalkan Junsu dan YooChun yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanda Tanya.

.

"Tumben tak jalan dengan mereka berdua? Kau tak bertengkar dengan mereka kan, Hyung?"

JaeJoong menggeleng, di tepuknya pundak Changmin cukup keras, membuat Changmin mengerang kesakitan.

"Kenapa…? Memangnya aku tak boleh berjalan denganmu? Huh~"

"Hyung… jangan marah, aku hanya bertanya."

"Ne… ne… aku mengerti."

"Hyung, ayo kita ke perpustakaan, aku sedang mencari bahan untuk tugasku nanti."

"Ah~ ne…"

Akhirnya… JaeJoong menyanggupi ajakan Changmin, kedua pria itu berjalan dengan sesekali bercanda, bahkan tak jarang mereka saling melempar ejekan satu sama lain.

.

.

JaeJoong memangdangi isi perpustakaan besar itu, dengan buku-buku yang berjejer rapi dan beberapa bangku dan meja yang juga di tata serapi mungkin. Pemuda cantik itu masuk bersama dengan Changmin. Sebenarnya ini kali pertama JaeJoong masuk kedalam perpustakaan besar itu, mengingat dia tak pernah sama sekali menyukai buku pelajaran, paling buku yang di bacanya berkisar antara novel atau Komik, lebihnya bisa di bilang jarang, walaupun membaca buku-buku pelajarannya itupun untuk sekedar mengerjakan tugas saja.

Wajah JaeJoong memucat sempurna, matanya memandangi sosok pria bermata seperti rubah yang terlihat focus dengan bukunya tak jauh dari tempat JaeJoong berpijak. Ingatannya akan orang aneh yang kemarin ditemuinya kembali berputar dalam pikirannya. Dia ingin pergi dari tempat ini, hanya saja kakinya seperti terikat erat pada lantai beton di bawahnya, sekarang harapnnya hanya tinggal satu, berharap pria bermata rubah itu tak melihat keberadaannya.

"JaeJoong Hyung, aku mendapatkannya."

JaeJoong mengutuki Changmin yang memanggil namanya dengan terlalu bersemangat, pria tinggi itu berlari menghampiri JaeJoong walaupun sesaat tadi dia sempat ditegur karena suaranya yang tinggi itu membuat pengunjung perpustakaan terganggu. Mata JaeJoong teralih kearah si pemuda aneh, sejenak dia terteguh melihat mata musang itu memandanginya, dengan cepat dia berbalik mengabaikan Changmin yang memanggil namanya berulang kali. Kakinya melangkah dengan cepat keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Dia kenapa?"

Changmin yang tak sempat mengejar JaeJoong hanya memandang JaeJoong heran, dia tak tahu apa penyebab pria cantik itu tiba-tiba menghilang. Dengan lesu Changmin berjalan masuk kembali ke perpustakaan lalu duduk di depan seseorang yang menutupi wajahnya setengah dengan buku Matematika tebal.

"Loh! Hyung di sini? Tumben sekali ke perpustakaan? Membaca buku Matematika lagi? Kau sudah tobat Hyung?"

Sosok yang Changmin ajak bicara itu membuang buku itu ke atas meja, dia menatap Changmin dengan mata rubanya lalu menyeringai.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Shim Changmin! Dan… apa hubunganmu dengan pria cantik tadi?"

Changmin mengerjab bingung, dia tak tahu maksud dari pria didepannya itu, sampai ingatannya kembali kepada JaeJoong. 'Apa yang di maksud Yunho Hyung itu JaeJoong Hyung?' hatinya mulai menerkah siapa sosok pria cantik yang di katakan Yunho.

"JaeJoong Hyung maksud mu, Hyung?"

"Ne."

"Oh~ dia temanku, dan juga senior ki-ta, yak… kenapa kau pergi, aku belum selesai bicara."

Bagi Yunho, mendengar nama 'Teman-ku' sudah cukup baginya dari mulut Changmin, dia tak ambil pusing siapa JaeJoong sebenarnya.

Dikampusnya Yunho memang terkenal dingin dan sedikit arogan, walau dia bukanlah sosok yang pintar tapi pesona Yunho sangat memikat. Yunho memang tak memiliki banyak kenalan di kampusnya, paling hanya Changmin dan beberapa dosen yang selalu menegur Yunho saat masuk di mata kuliahnya, dan membuat Yunho mau tak mau akhirnya mengenal beberapa nama dosen itu.

Changmin sendiri sangat menggilai Yunho, ups… bukan maksudnya Changmin mencintai Yunho, tapi bagi Changmin Yunho itu seperti obsesi tersendiri, dari awal melihat Yunho Changmin sudah bertekat ingin mendekati pria itu. bagi Changmin Yunho itu sangat cool, manly, arogan, dan keren, dan yang paling penting Yunho cukup di gilai banyak perempuan dikampus mereka, itulah kenapa Changmin ingin seperti Yunho, setidaknya berteman dengan Yunho lumaya menyenangkan. Beberapa orang yang biasa mengganggu Changmin sekarang sudah tak berani padanya apa lagi saat Yunho berdiri atau berjalan bersamanya.

.

JaeJoong mencegat langkah Changmin yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya. Untung hari ini hanya tinggal Changmin di dalam kelas itu, sehingga JaeJoong bisa lebih leluasa menanyakan sesuatu yang menganjal hatinya ke Changmin. Tadi dia sempat adu mulut dengan YooChun dan Junsu, itu karena kedua sahabat baiknya itu mengajaknya pulang bersama, tetapi JaeJoong menolak secara halus, walau akhirnya Junsu tetap memaksa, tapi JaeJoong tetap kukuh untuk tidak pulang bersama kedua sahabatnya itu, dia tak mau sakit hati melihat Junsu dan YooChun yang semakin hari semakin dekat.

"Changmin-ah! Ayo ikut, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

Changmin mengedikkan bahunya, lalu melangkah mengikuti JaeJoong yang berjalan kearah luar kelas terakhir kuliahnya, dia melirik pria cantik yang berjalan di depannya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Waeyo, Hyung? Ada apa? Sepertinya penting sekali."

JaeJoong berhenti berjalan, dia berbalik badan lalu tangannya terlipat didada memandangi Changmin dari ujung kaki sampai kepala, si pria tinggi itu hanya mengerjab matanya berulang kali melihat mata bulat nan polos milik JaeJoong seperti mengintrogasinya.

"Apa kau mengenal pria dengan mata kecil dan kepala yang juga kecil?"

Changmin memiringkan kepalanya bingung, pria itu menggosokkan jari telunjuknya ke dagu berusaha berfikir dan mengingat-ingat wajah temannya satu persatu.

"Apa?"

"Aiss, aku melihat kau berbicara dengan seorang pria bermata sipit berwajah kecil seperti alien, kalau tidak salah kemarin, di lapangan basket, apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Kemarin ya?" ah~ maksudmu Yunho Hyung?"

Ya~ kemarin Yunho sempat berbicara padanya mengenai tugas kuliahnya yang dikerjakan Changmin, dan itulah penyebabnya kenapa pikiran Changmin langsung mengarah ke Yunho.

"Yunho? Ah~ ya… Jung Yunho… kau mengenalnya?"

JaeJoong menjentikan Jarinya, dia sempat melupakan nama pria itu walau saat kejadia 'Tak terduga' itu Yunho sempat mengenalkan dirinya.

"Oh~ Yunho Hyung, dia teman sekelasku. Tapi dia sebenarnya seangkatan denganmu, Hyung. Ah… aku baru ingat kalau kemarin Yunho Hyung juga menanyakanmu, sebenarnya ada apa? Kau punya hubungan apa dengan Yunho Hyung?"

"Ah… i… itu, a-aku… aiz, tidak ada apa-apa antara aku dan dia."

JaeJoong tersenyum gugup, dia tak tahu kenapa harus menanyakan si aneh itu pada Changmin.

"Benarkah? Kau tak berbohongkan Hyung?"

JaeJoong mengangguk-angguk kepalanya seperti orang bodoh, Changmin menyeringai lalu memajukan wajahnya sehingga sekarang wajah tampan itu hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja dari wajah Cantik JaeJoong. JaeJoong mundur beberapa langkah sampai punggungnya membentur dinding, pergerakannya terhenti, Changmin masih tetap mempertahankan posisinya.

"Kau tahu hyung, aku iri padamu, aku memerlukan waktu satu tahun untuk bisa mendekati Yunho hyung, sedangkan kau… aku saja tak tahu kapan kalian mulai melakukan pendekatan."

Changmin menarik wajahnya, dia beranjak lalu melipat tangannya didepan dada memasang wajah cemberut yang di buat-buat.

"Aku juga tak tahu, kemarin aku bertemu dengannya pertama kali, tiba-tiba dia mengenalkan namanya padaku, dan dia juga mengenal namaku."

JaeJoong menunduk dalam menatap lantai bermarmer koridor kampusnya.

"Mwo? Dia mengenal namamu padahal baru bertemu pertama kali. Serius kau tak mempunyai hubungan dekat dengannya, Hyung?"

JaeJoong menggeleng. Changmin menepuk-nepuk bahu JaeJoong, lalu memandangi wajah cantik yang masih menunduk itu.

"Percaya atau tidak, aku yakin kau adalah orang yang sangat berharga untuknya."

"Mwo?"

.

.

Dengan malas JaeJoong membuka pintu rumahnya, di lemparnya tas sandangnya ke sofa ruang tamu, lalu berjalan ke dapur mengambil segelas air putih dari lemarin pendingin. Dia berjalan kembali kearah ruang tamu lalu duduk di sofa tempat dia membanting tasnya tadi.

"Hah… aku sendiri lagi."

Ujarnya menghela napas berat. Lima tahun yang lalu, kehidupan JaeJoong tidak seberat ini. Saat pulang sekolah dia pasti melihat ayah dan ibunya yang sedang berkumpul sambil menonton TV. tapi sekarang tidak sama, ibu JaeJoong meninggal karena serangan Jantung, dan ayahnya menikah lagi dengan janda beranak 1, dari awal JaeJoong memang merasa dia tak pernah diinginkan di keluarga barunya, membuatnya harus keluar dari keluarga itu. walau ayahnya selalu mengirimkan uang dan meminta JaeJoong untuk tinggal di rumah lama mereka agar sang ayah bisa selalu melihat perkembangan JaeJoong, tapi bagi JaeJoong dia tetap saja seperti anak yang dibuang.

JaeJoong menyenderkan kepalanya di senderan sofa, kepalanya menengadah dan matanya menatap langit-langit ruang tamunya. Tak lama mata bulat itu menutup. Bibirnya bergumam pelan.

"YooChun-ah…"

"…**aku Jung Yunho, kau Kim JaeJoong bukan? Mari jadi pacarku."**

Secepat kilat JaeJoong membuka matanya. Wajah Yunho saat di jembatan kembali terngiang di kepala pemuda cantik itu. 'seharunya wajah YooChun, kenapa malah wajah pria aneh itu' batin JaeJoong. pria cantik itu menyambar tasnya lalu berjalan menaiki tangga di lantai dua dimana kamaranya menanti.

.

.

"Jae Hyung, aku ingin bicara padamu. Ikut aku."

YooChun menarik lengan JaeJoong kearah belakang labor computer, pria berwajah tampan dan berpipi Chubby itu memandang JaeJoong dengan wajah berseri tak lupa senyum yang selalu membuat wajah JaeJoong memerah.

"Hyung, akhirnya…"

GREP…

Wajah JaeJoong melongok bodoh tak percaya saat YooChun memeluk tubuhnya erat, jujur saja hal itu membuat tubuh JaeJoong mendadak menegang.

"Aku dan Junsu sudah jadian. Kemarin aku menyatakan cinta padanya, dan dia menerimaku, aku senang sekali hyung."

Roh JaeJoong seolah menghilang, perkataan YooChun barusan benar-benar membuat hatinya hancur tak berbekas. Tubuhnya lemas dan matanya memanas, dia ingin menangis saat ini.

"Selamat, YooChun-ah."

Dengan nada gemetar dan napas yang menderu-deru JaeJoong membalas pelukan YooChun, air matanya meleleh ke pipi. YooChun melepas pelukkannya, dia terkejut saat melihat JaeJoong sibuk menghapus air mata dipipinya.

"Hyung, kau tak apa-apa? Kenapa menangis?"

"Aku hanya terlalu senang. Akhirnya cintamu tak bertepuk sebelah tangan, YooChun-ah."

JaeJoong tersenyum miris dengan perkataannya, setidaknya berbohong untuk kebaikan itu lebih baik, ketimbang dia harus kehilangan YooChun dan Junsu sekaligus.

"Kau memang sahabat terbaikku, Hyung."

.

.

Angin berhembus tenang membelai wajah putih bak porselin milik JaeJoong, pemilik wajah putih itu memandang kosong menatap kedua pemuda yang asik bermesraan di bawah pohon yang tak jauh dari lapangan basket.

"Mau cola?"

JaeJoong menengadah mendapatkan mata musang yang sama yang dilihatnya di jembatan menatapnya sekarang. dia melirik sekilas kearah sekaleng cola yang disodorkan tepat didepan matanya.

"Masih dingin, ambilah."

Kembali, cola itu semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Dengan berat hati JaeJoong menerima sekaleng cola itu, membukanya dan meminumnya seteguk.

"Tak bersama mereka?"

Mata bulat JaeJoong memandang wajah pria yang baru saja duduk disampingnya, pria itu memandang lapangan basket sambil tersenyum.

"Apa aku mengenalmu? Kau sepertinya sangat mengenalku."

Pria itu menggeleng, lalu menatap JaeJoong, mata mereka bertemu pandang.

"Ani, aku hanya tahu namamu saja. Yang lain tidak."

JaeJoong menghela napas, dia berfikir sebentar.

"Dari mana kau tahu tentang perasaanku kepada YooChun?"

"Oh yang itu, aku selalu melihatmu memperhatikan pria itu."

JaeJoong tersenyum miris, kenapa pria ini tahu perasaannya, sedangkan YooChun tidak.

"Apa bisa terbaca?"

"Ekspresimu cukup bisa kubaca, bahkan saat kau bersedih. Sedang patah hati ne?"

JaeJoong mengangguk, kembali wajahnya berpaling kearah YooSu di sebrang tempatnya duduk. Lalu wajahnya memandangi dedaunan di atasnya.

"Andai YooChun tahu aku menyukainya."

Yunho tak bergemi, dia menatap lekat wajah yang asik menatap hijaunya daun di atas kepala mereka tepatnya di atas pohon tempat mereka berteduh.

"Jika dia tahu, apa kau akan bahagia?"

Sejenak JaeJoong berfikir, dia tak merespon sama sekali perkataan Yunho membuat keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

"Mereka saling menyukai, untuk apa berharap pada orang yang tak menyukaimu."

Kali ini wajah JaeJoong berpaling, ditatapnya mata musang itu dalam.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa, kita tak pernah saling mengenal dan bertegur sapa, tapi melihatmu bersedih membuat perasaanku tak enak."

JaeJoong terteguh, matanya membulat sempurna, dia memandangi Yunho lekat, mencari sebuah kejujuran atas pernyataan barusan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Izinkan aku menanggungnya juga. Aku tahu kau tak sehebat yang orang fikirkan. JaeJoong-shi. Berikan kesedihanmu padaku."

.

.

TBC

**A/N n balas repyu.**

**Jiah… ff na makin abal, tapi gak apa ya. Karena sebentar lagi milky akan PPL n PKL mungkin milky akan lama updet, tapi jangan salah, milky gak bakal hiatus, milky bakal selesaikan nih ff ampe tamat, kalau ada waktu milky bakal curi" kesempatan buat ngelanjutin ni FF^^.**

**Ok, milky balas repyu.**

**-kimlakim**

**Sudah lanjut… repyu lagi^^**

**-KyuLate**

**Gomawo, sudah milky lanjut… repyu lagi^^**

**-Jaejung Love**

**Mian, adegannya ter-skip, dan malah jadi adegan baru… hohoho… penasaran?.. repyu lagi^^**

**-NaraYuuki**

**Mwo? Umma? Ini chap 1 na… repyu lagi^^**

**-Guest**

**Sudah lanjut… repyu lagi^^**

**-Qhia 503**

**Belum tahu bakal jd berapa Chp, tp yg jelas, ini gak bakal jd ff panjang, yg chp na ampe berpuluh"… repyu lagi^^**

**Jawabanya salah… appa gak stlker, di chap ini sudah milky jelasin siapa appa sebenarnya… repyu lagi^^**

**-riska 0122**

**Sudah lanjut…. Repyu lagi^^**

**-VoldeMIN vs KYUtie**

**Udah lanjut… repyu lagi^^**

**-lailajaejoong 7**

**Iya, apa langsung maen tembak…. Hohoho… repyu lagi^^**

**-desi 2121**

**Semoga di chap ini pertanyaanya terjawab… repyu lagi^^**

**-jeje 100607**

**Semoga di chp ini pertanyaanya terjawab… repyu lagi^^**

**-dhianeIf4ever**

**Sudah lanjut… repyu lagi^^**

**-trilililililili**

**Sudah lanjut… repyu lagi^^**

**-MyNENG'phantom**

**Hehehe… udah lanjut… repyu lagi^^**

**-nannaa**

**Iya, jaema suka chun ajushi… sudah lanjut… repyu lagi^^**

**-Himawari Ezuki**

**Hehehe… repyu lagi^^**

**-Chan Nuriza**

**Semoga pertanyaannya terjawab di chp ini… sudah lanjut… repyu lagi^^**

**-irengiovanny**

**Sudah lanjut… repyu lagi^^**

**Mian kalau ada namanya salah atw repyu yg gak terbalas, maklum, lihat dari HP… **

**Repyu lagi^^**

**-Micky_Milky-^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: I LOVE U For U**

**Genre: Romance/ Drama**

**Author: Micky_Milky**

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer: DBSK milik tuhan, orangtua, dan Cassiopeia**

**Pairing: YunJae, YooSu, Min**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Inspiration : Azu-For U**

**Warning : Typo, eyd, Yaoi, Ooc, Oc, dll**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read, don't copas**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**For you  
kitto kimi wa itsu no hi ka  
kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara  
nando tsumazuita toshite mo  
For you  
taisetsu na koto wa hitotsu  
yume miru koto  
kokoro dake wa tozasanai de ite****  
**(UNTUKMU Karena suatu hari nanti pasti, kau sungguh-sungguh terbang ke langit Tak peduli berapa kali kau tersandung, UNTUKMU Apa yang penting itu satu hal Miliki sebuah mimpi Janganlah tutup hatimu)

**Chap 2**

Kehilangan keberadaan JaeJoong beberapa hari ini membuat Junsu dan YooChun sangat khawatir. Bagi mereka berdua, JaeJoong sudah seperti saudara untuk mereka. JaeJoong tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, pria cantik itu selalu bersama mereka. Dan entah apa penyebabnya membuat pria cantik itu selalu berusaha menghindar dari mereka akhir-akhir ini.

Berulang kali JaeJoong berusaha untuk menghidari kehadiran YooChun dan Junsu di sisinya. Walau pada awalnya ada yang berbeda dan kurang, lambat laun akhirnya JaeJoong bisa menerimanya. Junsu dan YooChun memang teman baiknya, bahkan mereka berdua adalah teman pertamanya di Universitas, itulah kenapa JaeJoong memilih diam dan tak memberitahu tentang perasaannya saat tahu YooChun dan Junsu sama-sama saling menyukai.

.

.

Lee Hyeri memandang ibah pada sosok pria tampan yang asik memandangi foto suami-istri yang terletak di atas meja di samping tempat tidur. Sesekali disekatnya air mata yang mengalir dari mata perempuan berumur 43 tahun ini. Melihat sosok rapuh pemuda tampan dari luar kamarnya, membuat hati Hyeri merasa perih teringat akan mendiang sang kakak laki-laki yang menjadi ayah dari si pemuda tampan itu.

"Umma, Waeyo?"

Sosok bocah perempuan kecil di samping Hyeri menarik-narik kaus panjang yang digunakannya. Bocah berumur 8 tahun itu mengamati pria tampan yang berada di dalam kamar memunggunginya dan sang umma.

"Kau sudah pulang. Merry?" Bocah itu mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan dari sang umma.

"Ajunshi kenapa, umma?"

Baru saja bocah itu melangkah, Hyeri sudah mengendong tubuh kecil sang bocah. Dan tersenyum lembut.

"Ajunshi Yunho sedang sedih, dia teringat pada appa dan ummanya. Merry jangan ganggu Ajunshi ne."

Bocah cantik itu berusaha turun dari gendongan sang umma dan usahanya berhasil, dia berlari kearah Yunho dan memeluki pinggang pemuda itu kencang.

"Ajunshi… Merry sayang ajunshi."

Awalanya Yunho terkejut tapi setelah itu pria tampan itu tersenyum senang begitu tahu siapa yang memeluknya.

"Kau sudah pulang, Merry-ah? Padahal Ajunshi ingin menjemputmu?"

Yunho berjongkok, mengsejajarkan tubuhnya pada bocah cantik itu, memandang wajah Merry yang tersenyum padanya

"Hehehe… aku pulang bersama temanku ajunshi. Ajunshi jangan menangis, ajunshi terlihat jelek kalau menangis."

"Yak… berani mengataiku, Jelek… awas ya."

Hyeri tersenyum melihat kebersamaan putrinya dan Yunho. Perempuan bernama asli Jung Hyeri itu tak pernah menyangkah kalau hati Yunho yang dingin itu dapat terobati dengan kehadiran putri kecilnya.

Hyeri adalah adik dari ayah Yunho. Perempuan itu menikahi pria keturunan keluarga 'Lee', lama perempuan itu menikah dan belum di karuniai anak, sampai akhirnya dia mendapatkan putri cantiknya, Lee Merry. Beberapa tahun yang lalu kakak laki-lakinya mengalami kecelakan udara. Membuat sang kakak meninggal dan tak tahu keberadaan jasatnya tepat saat hari kelulusan Yunho di sekolahnya. Yunho sangat terpukul dengan kejadian itu, tapi tak lama setelah kejadian itu, seorang wanita cantik menghampiri rumahnya dan meminta pertanggung jawaban mendiang sang ayah atas seorang bocah kecil yang di gendong wanita itu, dengan berapi-api wanita itu bersikukuh kalau anak laki-laki itu adalah hasil hubungan gelap sang ayah dan wanita muda yang sama sekali tak diketahu Yunho asal usulnya. Mengetahui hal itu, ibu Yunho terpukul dan membuat wanita setengah baya itu mengalami serangan Jantung dan dirawat di rumah sakit setahun lamanya itulah yang membuat Yunho menunda masa kuliahnya untuk menjaga sang ibu. Yunho menjual semua harta bendanya untuk perawatan ibunya dan biaya masuk kuliahnya atas keinginan sang ibu, tapi apa mau dikata sang ibu meninggal tepat saat pengumuman kelulusan mahasiswa baru, baru saja Yunho akan mengabarkan kabar gembira itu sang ibu sudah tiada.

Putra satu-satunya dari sang kakak akhirnya diasuh oleh Hyeri, Yunho memang tak menolak, tapi entah kenapa Hyeri merasa sikap Yunho berubah drastis. Pria tampan itu lebih memilih berdiam diri di kamarnya atau pergi entah kemana sampai larut malam. Hyeri sudah meminta Yunho memanggilnya dengan sebuttan Eomma, berharap dia bisa menjadi orangtua untuk Yunho, tapi seberapa keras Hyeri mencoba, pria muda itu tetap memanggilnya dengan sebutan Ajhumma, bahkan Yunho sendiri meminta anaknya 'Lee Merry' memanggilnya Ajunshi ketimbang 'Oppa'. Tapi setidaknya dia tahu satu hal, kalau Yunho sangat menyukai anak perempuan seperti Merry.

.

.

Terlihat pria cantik yang sedang menelusuri koridor kampus yang sudah sangat sepi. Wajahnya menunduk dalam, dia merasa beberapa hari ini menjadi hari yang paling berat dihidupnya. Berulang kali bibir merah itu menghembus napas berat berharap dengan begitu bebannya sedikit terkurangi.

"Jae Hyung…!"

Pria cantik itu berhenti melangkah saat namanya di panggil. Memandang kedepan dan mendapatkan dua pria yang sangat di sayanginya berdiri tepat didepannya. Dengan terburu-buru kedua pria itu berlari menghampirinya dan berhenti tepat beberapa meter darinya berpijak.

"Kau kemana, Hyung? Tak tahukah kau kami menghawatirkanmu?"

Si pria imut mengamit telapak tangan pria cantik bernama JaeJoong itu, membawanya ke depan dadanya dan memandang khawatir pada pria cantik itu.

"Kenapa kau menghindari kami, Hyung?"

Kali ini sebuah suara dari pria tampan di hadapan JaeJoong yang berbunyi. Pria berpipi chubby itu menepuk bahu JaeJoong lembut, membuat pandangan JaeJoong bertumpuh padanya. Matanya terasa nanar mengingat betapa menyebalkannya pria bernama Park YooChun yang berdiri tepat didepannya.

"Ah… mian ne, YooChun-ah, Junsu-ah… aku terlalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini." JaeJoong berusaha tersenyum, walau terlihat aneh di mata YooSu.

"Sibuk dengan apa sampai hyung harus menghindari kami? Apa ada yang salah pada kami, Hyung? Apa kami menyakitimu?"

Junsu, si pria imut itu membawa wajah JaeJoong menghadap ke arahnya, mata mereka bertemu. Ada perasaan bersalah di diri JaeJoong saat dia menyadari kalau Park YooChun yang disukai Junsu ternyata menjadi pria yang menaruh posisi pertama di hati JaeJoong sampai saat ini. walau sebenarnya pertanyaan Junsu ada benarnya, tapi JaeJoong berusaha menutupinya. Pria cantik itu kembali tersenyum mengelus pipi Junsu dengan sayang.

"Kalian sama sekali tak menyakitiku, sebenarnya A-aku si-si…"

"Dia sibuk denganku."

Sosok lengan kekar menarik JaeJoong dari belakang tiba-tiba, melingkarkan lengannya di leher JaeJoong. membuat tubuh belakang JaeJoong menempel erat pada dada bidang pria itu.

"Jung Yunho?"

YooChun menunjuk-nunjuk kearah pria tampan yang asik memeluk tubuh JaeJoong dari belakang. YooChun memang mengenal Yunho. Dia mengenal Junior tampannya itu dari beberapa gadis yang selalu bergosip saat Yunho melewati perpustakaan atau kantin

"Dia sibuk denganku akhir-akhir ini!"

Kembali, Yunho mempertegas kata-katanya. Junsu dan YooChun saling memandang, lalu pandangnnya kembali menatap pria tampan itu.

"Benarkah itu, Hyung?"

JaeJoong melirik-lirik takut pada Yunho lalu mengangguk kepalanya membenarkan ucapan Yunho kali ini.

"Apa kau akan pulang dengan kami kali ini? Sudah lama kita tak pulang bersama."

JaeJoong memandangi lantai marmer dibawahnya menimang-nimang ajakan YooChun kali ini. Dia ingin sekali pulang bersama kedua sahabat baiknya itu, tapi dia tak mau sakit hati nantinya saat melihat kemesraan YooSu.

"JaeJoong sudah berjanji akan membantuku mengerjakan tugas bersama-sama, jadi kalian pulanglah dulu, biar dia nanti aku antar."

YooChun dan Junsu tak lagi banyak bicara, setelah berpamitan pada JaeJoong, kedua kekasih itu berjalan meninggalkan YunJae.

JaeJoong mengepal tangannya kuat, lalu menepis pelukan Yunho di lehernya.

"Jangan pernah mencampuri urusanku, aku tak suka kau terlalu mencapuri urusanku karena kau bukan siapa-siapa untukku."

Wajah JaeJoong mengeras, bola mata besarnya melotot memandang penuh amarah ke Yunho, berharap dengan pandangan itu pria didepannya akan takut, atau setidaknya menghilang walau itu hanya menjadi mimpi belaka.

"Aku hanya menyelamatkanmu dari mereka, aku tahu kau tersiksa dengan kemesraan mereka."

Gigi-gigi JaeJoong bertemu, membuat bunyi 'Geretakan' yang sangat kuat dan dapat didengar Yunho.

"Kau tahu apa tentang aku?"

"Aku tahu semua tentangmu, tanpa harus mencari tahunya."

JaeJoong terdiam, pria cantik itu berbalik dan hendak melangkah menjauhi Yunho, sampai tangan Yunho menariknya kedalam pelukan dan membenamkan wajah JaeJoong pada dada bidangnya.

"Jangan disembunyikan lagi, JaeJoong. aku menyukaimu."

Tubuh JaeJoong bergetar hebat, perkataan Yunho membuat kejutan-kejutan kecil didadanya membuat seluruh tubuhnya menghangat bahkan kejutan-kejutan kecil dan kehangantan itu lebih besar dibandingkan saat dia bersama YooChun.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Aku menyukaimu, jadilah kekasihku. Aku berjanji akan selalu bersamamu."

Dengan kekuatan penuh JaeJoong mendorong Yunho menjauh darinya lalu berlari meninggalkan Yunho yang memandang punggungnya dengan pandangan nanar."

.

.

Malam menjelang menyelimuti kota Seoul, Korea Selatan. Seorang pemuda cantik memandang langit-langit kamarnya, tak lama kemudian wajah cantik itu dibenamkan kedalam guling disebelahnya.

"Apa yang dia katakan? Bukankah dia tahu kalau aku menyukai YooChun. Pria aneh."

Bibir pria cantik itu mengerucut imut, lalu tak lama bibir itu melengkung mengukir sebuah senyuman di sana.

"Tapi.. aku merasa nyaman bersama dengannya."

Dengan erat dipeluknya guling yang sempat menjadi bulan-bulannanya tadi.

"Jung Yunho…"

"**Aku berjanji akan selalu bersamamu…"**

Kata-kata Yunho terngiang di kepalanya, pria cantik itu semakin melebarkan senyumannya.

"Pria bodoh."

.

.

Minggu siang yang cerah, pria cantik bernama lengkap Kim JaeJoong terlihat menelusuri rak-rak mini market melihat berbagai macam barang yang tertata rapi di sana. Pria cantik itu baru saja mendapatkan kiriman dari sang ayah, ya… begitulah JaeJoong, dia memang tak pernah kekurangan materi sedikitpun, tapi tetap saja pria yang dianggap priang bagi teman-temannya itu sebenarnya sangat haus akan kasih sayang.

Mata teduhnya menelusuri satu demi satu merek-merek barang di sana, mulai dari makanan ringan, bahan-bahan pokok, dan keperluan rumah tangga lainnya, serta alat-alat kosmetik. Jemari lentiknnya terkadang menari-nari untuk mencari barang yang diperlukannya.

Langkahnya terhenti tak kala melihat dua pria yang terlihat saling bercanda tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak, Kim Junsu dan Park YooChun, Junsu terlihat membawa keranjang penuh dengan belanjaan, sedangkan YooChun terlihat sedang menggoda Junsu di sampingnnya sehingga menimbulkan canda tawa di antara mereka.

"Aku merindukanmu, akhirnya kita bertemu."

Bulu kuduk JaeJoong meremang, hembusan napas seseorang dilehernya membuat wajahnya memerah, pria cantik itu berbalik dan medapatkan mata musang yang menatapnya dan sebuah senyum yang sangat asing untuk JaeJoong.

"Yunho?"

Pria bermata musang itu melipat kedua tangannya di dada, lalu memasang senyum yang terlihat semakin lebar.

"Ne? wae?"

"Kenapa kau bisa disini? Kau mengikutiku?"

Pria musang itu menyeringai. Lalu wajahnya menunduk dan membisikkan sesuatu di telingah JaeJoong.

"Tidak, aku hanya tak sengajah bertemu denganmu, bukankah aku sudah bilang 'aku berjanji akan selalu bersama mu?"

Reflek JaeJoong mundur beberapa langkah membuat punggungnya membentur rak di belakangnya, beruntung rak itu tidak jatuh, hanya terlihat oleng dan sedikit bergoyang saja.

"Loh… Jae hyung? Yunho?"

Kedua pemuda yang masih saling menatap itu menoleh pada pasangan YooSu yang memandang mereka heran, JaeJoong memasang wajah terkejut sedangkan Yunho kembali memasang wajah acuh tak acuh.

"Ka-kalian…"  
YooSu berjalan mendakati YunJae, menatap penuh curiga kepada kedua pemuda itu, bagaimana tidak curiga kalau kalian baru saja melihat sebuah pemandangan yang terlihat intim.

"Sedang kencan Eoh?"

Junsu mulai memecah kesunyian antara mereka, pemuda imut itu terkikih geli saat melihat ke tidak nyamanan JaeJoong akan pertanyaannya.

"A-ani… kami tidak ken-"

"Ne, kami sedang berkencan."

Perkataan JaeJoong dengan cepat dipotong oleh Yunho, membuat pria cantik di sampingnya melotot memandang wajah Yunho yang memasang wajah tak berdosa.

"Aigooo. Kapan jadiannya? Kenapa tak memberi tahu kami."

YooChun tersenyum senang, ditepuk-tepuknya bahu JaeJoong keras, membuat tubuh JaeJoong terkadang terdorong ke depan.

"Itu… sebenarnya kami tidak pa-"

"Ayo chagi kita pergi."

"Eh?"  
Yunho menyeret JaeJoong keluar dari mini market, membuat keranjang yang tadi di pegang JaeJoong jatuh dan membuat isinya berjatuhan dan menggelinding. YooSu hanya bisa menatap kejadian itu, melihat JaeJoong yang masih di seret oleh Yunho menghilang di balik pintu Mini Market.

"Junsu-ah, benar mereka pacaran?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

.

.

"Yak… kau ini kenapa? Sebenarnya aku salah apa padamu, Jung Yunho."

JaeJoong berteriak keras di depan wajah Yunho menyemburkan semua kemarahnnya pada setiap kata yang dia ucapkan. Mata tajam bak musang milik Yunho tak hentinya memandang kearah wajah JaeJoong yang mendengus kesal dengan wajah yang memerah dan hidung yang kembang kempis.

"Kau bersalah banyak padaku."

Kemarahan JaeJoong meluap digantikan dengan kebingungan yang mengukung di hati kecilnya, dia merasa tak pernah berbuat jahat pada Yunho, mengenal Yunho saja baru beberapa hari yang lalu saat dia di sangkah hendak bunuh diri oleh pemuda aneh yang menatapnya tajam sekarang.

"Aku tak pernah melukaimu…"

"Kau memang tak pernah melukaiku, tapi kau membuat semua yang ada pada diriku hanya terfokus padamu."

Pipi JaeJoong memanas, ada sedikit rona merah tak ketara di sana, beruntung rona itu tak terlihat jelas di mata Yunho.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Entah bagaimana mulanya, Yunho tiba-tiba menarik tengkuk JaeJoong dan mencium bibir pria cantik itu lembut. Yunho berusaha setenang mungkin menghadapi pria didepannya, dengan lembut bibir hati Yunho melumat bibir bawah JaeJoong merasakan sesuatu perasaan yang sudah lama tak dia rasakan dan kembali ingin dicarinya 'Kehangatan dan getaran yang tak Yunho mengerti' bergitu pula JaeJoong, pria cantik itu tak melawan sama sekali, entah karena shock atau memang tenaganya melemas akan ciuman Yunho itu, pria itu hanya diam menikmati bibir Yunho yang mengemut bibirnya rakus.

Sesi ciuman itu berakhir pandangan kedua pemuda itu saling bertumpuh berusaha menyelami perasaan satu sama lain. Namun belum juga JaeJoong puas memandangi wajah tampan Yunho, pria tampan berperawakan manly itu berbalik lalu berjalan meninggalkan JaeJoong yang masih berusaha memahami arti debaran aneh yang selalu memenuhi relung hatinya setiap bersama Yunho.

.

.

Changmin memandangi raut wajah Yunho pagi ini, mereka berdua baru saja sampai di kampus dan berjalan santai di koridor kampus yang terlihat sepi. Wajah pria itu memang terlihat seperti biasa, dingin dan acuh-tak acuh, tapi ada sedikit ekspresi yang tak pernah Changmin lihat di wajah dingin Yunho. Yunho terlihat sedikit ceria garis bawahi SEDIKIT CERIA, entah apa yang membuat pria yang berumur lebih tua darinya satu tahu itu berwajah seperti itu, seperti bukan Yunho saja.

"Kau terlihat senang, Hyung.. apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?"

Wajah Yunho beralih melihat Changmin yang menatapnya dengan seringai aneh menurut Yunho. Pria itu menenteng tas ranselnya dengan satu sandangan yang dibiarkan menjuntai.

"Apa kau merasa ketinggalan sesuatu?"

Balasan perkataan Yunho membuat wajah Changmin mengkerut kesal, Yunho benar-benar membuatnya tak bisa menjawab lebih. Pria itu selalu sukses membuatnya bungkam.

"Apa ada kaitannya dengan JaeJoong Hyung?"

Pertanyaan main-main Changmin barusan sukses membuat langkah Yunho terhenti dan membuat Changmin menatap Yunho bingung.

"Hyung?"

Yunho terlihat gugup saat ini, biasanya Changmin yang di buat bungkam tapi sekarang Changmin lah yang membuatnya bungkam.

"Wah~ jadi benar masalah Jae Hyung?"

"Sudahlah jangan membuatku kesal, ayo kita masuk."

Yunho berjalan mendahului Changmin dan masuk kedalam kelas matakuliah pertama mereka.

.

.

Sudah lebih setengah jam JaeJoong mengelilingi perpustkaan, berharap bisa menemukan sosok pria bermata musang yang membuat tidurnya tak nyenyak tadi malam. Berkali-kali JaeJoong menanyakan keberadaan junior-nya itu pada beberapa orang yang mungkin saja mengetahui keberadaan Yunho, dan hampir semuanya mengatkan kalau Yunho tadi berjalan kearah perpustkaan kampus mereka.

"Dia di mana?"

JaeJoong sudah mulai frustasi, wajahnya mengkerut kesal memandang lorong-lorong penuh buku di depannya, dengan lemas dia berjalan kearah tempat duduk paling belakang tempat dia melihat Yunho pernah duduk di sana.

"Yunho!"

Mata JaeJoong berbinar senang saat menemukan target akhirnya ditemukan sedang menyandar di bawah batang pohon beringin besar tepat di halaman belakang perpustakaan. Dengan semangat pria itu berlari keluar dari perpustakaan.

.

.

Yunho merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menempel di pipinya. Matanya yang tadi terpenjam terbuka, dia akan melempar siapa saja yang sudah menganggu istirahanya saat ini. Kecuali…

"JaeJoong-ah?"

"Mau cola? Ayo minum selagi masih dingin."

Yunho tersenyum melihat pemuda cantik yang sekarang duduk disebelahnya itu membukakan sekaleng cola untuknya.

"Kenapa disini? Sedang melamun?"

"Ani, aku sedang tidur."

JaeJoong terdiam, matanya menatap kosong pada hamparan rumput didepannya membuat Yunho menjadi sedikit salah tingkah atas keterdiaman JaeJoong.

"Apa yang kau lihat dariku? Kenapa menyukaiku yang baru kau temui, bahkan kau tahu aku menyukai orang lain. Kau bisa tersakiti kalau terus menyukaiku."

Yunho meneguk colanya sedikit, lalu tersenyum miris menatap padang rumput yang sangat luas di belakang perpustakaan kampus mereka.

"Bersama mu aku merasa tak kesepian lagi. Aku pernah kecewa, bahkan beberapa kali. Itulah yang membuatku berubah. Jika nanti aku kembali kecewa aku tidak akan berusaha lagi. Aku yakin kau bisa mengubahku, untukmu aku akan berubah."

JaeJoong mengepal tangannya kuat, perkataan Yunho membuat hatinya takut. Dia memang tak pernah tahu apa yang di tanggung pria itu, tapi kalau di lihat dari kata-katanya, Yunho mengalami kekecewaan yang sangat berat, itulah yang membuatnya seperti ini.

"Aku pergi."

Terburu-buru JaeJoong meinggalkan Yunho yang tak sama sekali menatapnya, dia merasa seperti tersadar akan satu hal, yaitu dia dan Yunho sama-sama kesepian.

.

.

"Hyung bagaimana kalau kali ini kita karaoke bersama…"

"Maaf aku tak bisa, aku ada janji."

"Tapi Hyung."

"Maaf Junsu-ah, aku ada janji…"

Junsu merengek-rengek untuk mengajak JaeJoong pergi bersamanya, pria imut itu menarik-narik lengan JaeJoong dan menyeretnya untuk ikut bersama, YooChun yang berada di antara mereka menggeleng kepala melihat kelakukan kekasih dan sahabat yang sudah dianggapnya hyung sendiri itu.

"Pergilah bersama YooChun, anggap saja ini kencan kalian."

JaeJoong mengamit tangan YooChun menyuruh pria berpipi Chubby itu menggenggam tangan Junsu erat. Walau matanya seakan memanas melihat hal itu, JaeJoong tetap berusaha tersenyum. Matanya tak sengaja melihat Yunho yang melintas di depan kelasnya, pria cantik itu berlari menghampiri juniornya itu lalu mengamit lengan Yunho.

"Yun."

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya, membalik tubuhnya kearah JaeJoong. matanya melirik YooChun dan Junsu tak jauh darinya memandang heran akan perlakuan JaeJoong padanya.

"Alasan kenapa aku selalu menghidari diri pada kalian adalah dia. Mian, aku tak memberitahu kalian, tapi… aku menyukai Yunho, dan kami sudah resmi pacaran."

"MOW?"

.

.

TBC

**A/N+Balas Repyu.**

**Tanpa edit, jadi harap di maklumi kalau banyak typo. Maaf milky lama updet, milky benar-benar lagi sibuk saat ini dengan ppl milky^^ jadi mohon pengertiannya.**

**Ok… milky balas repyu.**

**- ****YuyaLoveSungmin**

**Di chap ini sudah di jelaskan tentang trauma na Yunpa, semoga crita di chp ini dpt di mengerti… Repyu lagi^^**

**-****Himawari Ezuki**

**Hehehe… ane juga siap nampung Yunpa kok… Repyu lagi^^**

**-****NaraYuuki**

**Tenang… ini fic genre na bukan angst, tp lihat aja entar… repyu lagi^^**

**-****Shikawa**

**Sudah lanjut… repyu lagi^^**

**-****riska 0122**

**Sudah lanjut… repyu lagi^^**

**-****VoldeMIN vs KYUtie**

**Hehehe… maaf, pov na YunPa memang di buat sedikit dalam(?) maka na rada melenceng dari chp awal… repyu lagi^^**

**-****Qhia 503**

**Lihat saja nanti-,… repyu lagi^^**

**-****Kyuubi kim**

**Serius nih mau minta Chun suka Jaema o,0a? entar milky pikirkan lagi ne… repyu lagi^^**

**-****Iwy jung**

**Milky sih juga mau sebenarnya… repyu lagi^^**

**-****lailajaejoong 7**

**Ini chap selanjutnya… repyu lagi^^**

**-****desi 2121**

**Untuk pertanyaannya masih rahasia… repyu lagi^^**

**-****dhian 930715 ELF**

**Bukan dirimu aja, diriku juga suka ama Changmin(?)… repyu lagi^^**

**-****irengiovanny**

**Disini gak bakan ada incest, jd tenang aja… repyu lagi^^**

**-****nannaa**

**Gomawo atas koreksinya, maklum buru-buru… repyu lagi^^**

**-****Aoi Ko Mamoru**

**Makasih… repyu lagi^^**

**-****Jung YunJaeYooSuMin**

**Hati-hati perkataanmu anak muda… entar bebek bisa ngamuk #pukpuk Junchan… repyu lagi^^**

**Makasih repyu na teman-teman, mungkin chp depan bakal jd chp akhir^^ maka na repyu lagi ne^^**

**Micky-milky**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: I LOVE U For U**

**Genre: Romance/ Drama**

**Author: Micky_Milky**

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer: DBSK milik tuhan, orangtua, dan Cassiopeia**

**Pairing: YunJae, YooSu, Min**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Inspiration : Azu-For U**

**Warning : Typo, eyd, Yaoi, Ooc, Oc, dll**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read, don't copas**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

kizutsuite mo namida korae gaman shiteta yo ne?**  
**sonna kimi wo ichiban chikaku de mita kite kara**  
**nani mo iwanakute mo wakatteru yo**  
**donna toki mo ganbatteta koto

( Bila kau terluka, kau menahan air matamu dan memikulnya, Karena aku selalu dekat denganmu dan melihatnya, Meskipun kau tak mengatakan apapun, aku mengerti, Betapa kerasnya kau mencoba tak peduli kapanpun )

**Chap 3**

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya, membalik tubuhnya kearah JaeJoong. matanya melirik YooChun dan Junsu tak jauh darinya memandang heran akan perlakuan JaeJoong padanya.

"Alasan kenapa aku selalu menghidari diri pada kalian adalah dia. Mian, aku tak memberitahu kalian, tapi… aku menyukai Yunho, dan kami sudah resmi pacaran."

"MWO?"

.

.

YooChun dan Junsu hampir saja terkena serangan jantung mendadak akibat pernyataan JaeJoong beberapa menit yang lalu. Bukan hanya mereka, Yunho pun ikut terkejut, dia menyadari ada yang janggal akan pernyataan JaeJoong barusan.

"Jadi benar kalian pacaran? Ah~ selamat Hyung, kami sangat bahagia."

YooChun mengamit tangan JaeJoong memberikan sebuah jabatan tangan dan tersenyum senang, sedangkan JaeJoong merasa hatinya sakit, dia berharap YooChun sedikit cemburu atau apalah namanya, tapi pria itu malah memberikan selamat akan ucapannya barusan.

"Ne, gomawo."

Junsu pun tak mau kalah, pria imut itu memeluki JaeJoong erat, menepuk-nepuk punggung JaeJoong sambil berbisik 'Semoga dia bisa jadi yang terbaik bagimu hyung.".

.

.

Baik Yunho ataupun JaeJoong sama sekali tak berbicara saat ini, setelah pengakuan 'itu' mereka akhirnya pulang bersama, padahal YooSu sudah mengajak mereka untuk merayakan hari jadi mereka.

"Ku Kira kau tak menyukaiku?"

Wajah JaeJoong yang tadinya menunduk akhirnya menatap Yunho Juga, dia tersenyum kecut lalu kembali memandang ke jalan tanpa sedikitpun bersuara.

"Kau menyesal telah mengucapkannya?"

JaeJoong menggeleng, langkahnya berhenti tepat satu langkah di depan Yunho.

"Aku hanya merasa kau bisa ku andalkan saat ini, Yun."

Alis Yunho bertaut, dia tak mengerti akan perkataan JaeJoong, tapi pemuda tampan itu tak ambil pusing, dia menggenggam jemari JaeJoong dengan tangannya yang besar dan menarik pemuda cantik itu untuk meneruskan langkah mereka.

"Terserah kau saja, ayo aku antar."

.

.

Yunho dan JaeJoong sekarang berdiri di depan rumah bergaya minimalis, rumah yang terkesan asri dan indah itu terlihat sangat sepi dari luar.

"Sepi sekali, kau tinggal sendiri?"

Wajah JaeJoong berubah muram, pria cantik itu menunduk dalam dan meremas jemarinya kuat.

"Ne, ibu-ku meninggal, dan ayahku menikah lagi, aku di buang oleh keluarga baruku dan aku tinggal sendiri di sini."

Yunho terdiam sesaat, di pandangnya lekat pemuda cantik di depannya, terdengar sedikit isak tangis walau samar dari JaeJoong, dia tahu JaeJoong berusaha menyembunyikan air matanya, dia merasa JaeJoong tak ingin dianggap lemah sebagai seorang lelaki, dia tak menyangka JaeJoong yang dikenalnya memiliki banyak teman, dan sangat mudah bergaul serta sangat ceria di kampus itu memiliki masalah yang serumit itu, sekarang dia tahu kenapa JaeJoong selalu mengatakan kalau 'dia sendirian' saat di taman belakang kampus mereka.

SHET…

Entah bagaimana mulanya, JaeJoong merasakan Yunho menarik lengannya dan melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang pemuda cantik itu, membawa tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu mendekat, mata mereka bertemu pandang dan terakhir yang JaeJoong ingat Yunho mencium bibirnya membuatnya lupa akan segalanya, membuatnya lupa kalau dia masih berpijak di tanah bukan di awang-awang.

.

.

Setelah mengantar JaeJoong, Yunho berpamitan dan berjanji akan menjemput JaeJoong besoknya, sebenarnya JaeJoong tak butuh toh dia biasa pergi sendiri, tapi Yunho tetap memaksa mau tak mau JaeJoong akhirnya menuruti permintaan Yunho. Bayangan Yunho yang menciumnya tadi membuat JaeJoong tak bisa tidur semalaman, sentuhan Yunho dan lembut bibir Yunho masih terasa nyata sampai sekarang, membuatnya selalu merasa dibelai oleh Yunho saat ini.

"Oh tuhan, sekarang dia membuatku tak bisa tidur."

.

.

"Hyung…"

JaeJoong membalik tubuhnya melihat Junsu yang berlari mengejarnya, pria cantik itu menguap beberapa kali sampai akhirnya Junsu berhenti tepat didepannya.

"Kau sakit, Hyung? Kenapa dengan matamu?"

JaeJoong menggeleng, disekatnya sedikit air mata yang terlihat di ujung matanya lalu membawa Junsu kembali ikut berjalan di sampingnya.

"Ani, aku hanya mengantuk."

"Apa kau tak tidur tadi malam, lihat kantung matamu besar sekali."

JaeJoong terkekeh saat Junsu menunjuk-nunjuk kantung matanya yang terlihat jelas.

"Ne, tadi malam entah kenapa aku memang tak bisa tidur."

JaeJoong berusaha berbohong, wajah pria cantik itu memerah saat mengingat sebab kenapa dia tak bisa tidur semalaman. Tatapan JaeJoong terhenti saat melihat sosok Yunho yang berdiri tepat didepan mading. Dilihatnya Yunho membawa sebuah bingkisan di tangannya.

"Yunho…!"

Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya pada sosok Junsu yang melambai riang di samping JaeJoong, sedangkan JaeJoong sendiri terpaku melihat kehadiran Yunho tepat didepan matanya. Oh~ pagi tadi dia baru saja menghindari pria itu, dia sengaja pergi pagi-pagi sekali dan berusaha menghindari Yunho di kampusnya, dia tak ingin bertemu Yunho saat ini, sungguh, kehadiran Yunho membuat degup di jantungnya bertambah.

Yunho berjalan santai kearah JaeSu memandangi JaeJoong yang menunduk takut.

"Aigo, kenapa Hyung? Kau malu bertemu Yunho?"

Junsu menyikut lengan JaeJoong, lalu mendorong-dorong tubuh JaeJoong kearah Yunho.

"Pagi Jae…"

Dengan takut-takut JaeJoong menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap mata musang Yunho. Berbeda dari pikirannya dia mengira kalau Yunho akan marah karena menghindarinya seharian ini tapi ternyata pria itu malah tersenyum kearahnya.

"Pa-pagi."

"Mau sarapan bersama? Kebetulan aku membawa bekal dari rumah."  
"Mwo?"

Junsu tersenyum simpul melihat keterkejutan JaeJoong, dengan sigap di dorongnya tubuh JaeJoong kearah Yunho membuat keseimbangan JaeJoong oleng dan jatuh dipelukan Yunho.

"Aku duluan, Yun Jaga JaeJoong Hyung ne."  
Junsu melambai dengan semangatnya kearah pasangan YunJae, lalu berlari meninggalkan JaeJoong dalam posisi kaku dipelukan Yunho.

"Kau tak apa? Bagaimana? Apa mau sarapan bersama? Aku tahu kau belum sarapan karena ingin menghindariku, tapi kali ini kau tak bisa menghindar lagi."

JaeJoong tercengah, dia seperti disudutkan saat ini, dengan kikuk JaeJoong akhirnya mengangguk menyetujui ajakan Yunho untuk makan bersama.

.

.

Sudah lebih sebulan hubungan JaeJoong dan Yunho berjalan, walau awal mulanya JaeJoong sedikit risih dengan kehadiran Yunho, tapi sekarang pria cantik itu sudah dapat menerima Yunho yang selalu ada disisinya. Setidaknya dengan adanya Yunho, rasa menyebalan yang sering dirasakannya saat melihat YooSu berduaan bisa terobati. Apa lagi semenjak kehadiran Yunho dihidupnya dia bisa menghindar dari YooSu dengan berbagai alasan.

"Mian ne, Junsu-ah, aku akan pergi bersama Yunho nanti."

"Jadi tidak bisa lagi, Hyung? Oh ayolah Hyung sebentar saja."

"Mian, tapi aku sudah berjanji akan pergi kerumah Yunho hari ini, sekali lagi maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tak bisa menemanimu kali ini, pergilah bersama YooChun ne."

"Tapi YooChun yang memintaku mengajakmu, Hyung, dia sekarang sedang berada di parkiran menunggu kita."

"Katakan padanya kalau aku tak bisa membatalkan janjiku pada Yunho. Sudah dulu Junsu-ah, aku pergi… jaa."  
dengan terburu-buru JaeJoong berlari menjauh dari Junsu, langkah-langkahnya terhenti tepat di pembelokan pertama koridor kampusnya, tubuhnya terjatuh ke lantai menahan air mata yang hendak keluar.

"Aku harus melupakan mu YooChun-ah, aku tak akan menyakiti Junsu dan menyakiti persahabatan kita."

.

.

"Lama sekali, kukira kau lupa dengan janji kita?"

JaeJoong tak membalas perkataan Yunho barusan, wajahnya menunduk dan berjalan mendahului Yunho mengacuhkan keberadaan Yunho disampingnya.

"Ada apa? Apa kau sakit?"  
JaeJoong menggeleng, dia terus saja berjalan dengan Yunho yang setia mengikutinya dari samping dan memperhatikan tingkah lakunya sedari tadi.

"Kau kenapa Jae? Apa yang terjadi?"

JaeJoong tetap tak merespon, langkahnya terhenti ketika melewati parkiran, dilihatnya YooChun dan Junsu yang barus saja menaiki mobil YooChun, pria cantik itu malah sempat melihat YooChun mencium pipi Junsu sebelum menaikki mobil tadi. Yunho yang tahu kemana arah pandang JaeJoong berhenti hanya mengepal erat tak berbicara apapun sampai akhirnya JaeJoong yang mengajaknya melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

.

Runaway mayotta nara**  
**Try again nando datte**  
**yarinaosu koto dekiru kara**  
**I'm here soba ni iru wa**  
**Believing osorenai de**  
**shinji au koto  
( LARI jika kau kalah, COBA LAGI biarpun berapa kali, Kau dapat melakukannya lagi, AKU DISINI aku disampingmu, PERCAYALAH Jangan takut percayalah pada dirimu dan orang lain)

.

.

Yunho mengetuk beberapa kali pintu kayu yang berada didepannya, di liriknya JaeJoong yang berdiri disampingnya dengan wajah yang sedikit gugup. Pintu kayu terbuka menampakkan sosok wanita setengah baya yang terlihat masih muda menatap YunJae berdiri didepan pintu itu.

"Ajhumma, aku pulang."  
"Oh~ Yunho-ah, masuklah…! Kenapa kau lama sekali pulang hari ini?"

Wanita cantik itu membuka lebar pintu kayu itu mempersilahkan Yunho dan JaeJoong masuk.

"Aku ada kelas tambahan."

JaeJoong menunduk mendengar jawaban Yunho, dia tahu Yunho berbohong, pria tampan itu sebenarnya sudah pulang 3 jam yang lalu, tapi karena menunggu kelas JaeJoong bubar akhirnya Yunho menunggu JaeJoong sampai sesore ini.

"Oh~ kukira kau akan menginap di rumah temanmu, Merry selalu menanyai kapan Ajunshinya pulang."

Wanita itu tersenyum ketika mengingat bagaimana putri kecilnya merengek menanyakan keberadaan Yunho sampai gadis kecil itu akhirnya tertidur dan belum juga bangun sampai sesore ini.

"Mian, Ajhumma."

Yunho menunduk meminta maaf, wajah pria tampan itu terlihat datar dan angkuh, tak ada wajah lembut yang dilihat JaeJoong saat pria itu bersamanya.

"Siapa pemuda cantik ini? Temanmu ne?"

JaeJoong tersentak kaget saat wanita didepannya tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ah~ Kim JaeJoong imnida, ne aku teman Yunho, Ajhumma."

"Aku Lee Hyeri, bibi Yunho."

JaeJoong hanya membalas perkenalan itu dengan anggukkan dan sedikit bungkukan kecil sebagai rasa hormatnnya pada wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu. awalanya JaeJoong mengira kalau wanita cantik didepannya ini adalah ibu Yunho, tapi saat wanita itu mengenalkan dirinya sebagai bibi dari Jung Yunho, alis JaeJoong mengerut. 'Kenapa aku diajak kerumah bibinya? Bukankah dia bilang akan mengajakku kerumahnya?'

Batin JaeJoong mencolos kebohongan Yunho. Tapi JaeJoong tak ambil pusing, dia tetap bersikap seramah dan sesopan mungkin pada Yunho dan keluarganya.

"Jae, duduklah dulu, aku akan ganti baju."

"Ne…"

"Yunho-ah, nanti aku akan pergi sebentar kerumah tetangga baru kita, kau jagalah Merry, hmm~ tapi jika kau ingin berganti pakaian pergilah, aku akan menemani JaeJoong sampai kau selesai."

"Ne, Ajhumma."

Selepas kepergian Yunho, JaeJoong dibawa Hyeri untuk duduk di salah satu sofa di ruang tamu keluar itu. Hyeri memperhatikan JaeJoong dengan lekat tak lupa senyum manis yang selalu bertengger di bibir wanita itu. JaeJoong yang diperhatikan sedemikian rupa terlihat kikuk, dan hanya menunduk dalam menatap karpet merah yang membentang di bawah kakinya berpijak.

"Kau teman Yunho?"

"Ne, ajhumma."

"Kau tahu aku senang sekali akhirnya Yunho mengenalkan temannya padaku, selama Yunho tinggal disini, dia tak pernah membawa temannya main kemari. Hah~ kukira dia tak punya seorang temanpun."

JaeJoong berusaha tersenyum melihat wanita itu mulai mengorek banyak rahasia tentang Yunho yang kelihatannya belum dia ketahui.

"awalnya kukira kau perempuan, tapi saat melihat hmm.. dadamu, aku jadi tahu kalau kau laki-laki."

Wanita itu tertawa sendiri saat mengingat keterkejutannya didepan tadi saat melihat Yunho menggandeng JaeJoong, awalanya dia memang mengira Yunho membawa seorang gadis ke rumahnya, tapi ternyata dia salah, JaeJoong adalah laki-laki.

"Ah… banyak yang mengatakan aku seperti itu awalanya, sampai mereka akhirnya tahu kalau aku laki-laki."

"Ah… mian, aku tak bermaksud, JaeJoong-ah."

Ada getaran di hati JaeJoong saat mendengar Hyeri menyebutnya dengan embel-embel ah~, dia jadi teringat akan mendiang ibunya.

"tak apa, Ajhumma. Hmm, kalau boleh tahu di mana rumah Yunho sebenarnya?"  
Hyeri mengerjab matanya bingung akan pertanyaan JaeJoong, dia memandang JaeJoong dengan menyelidik.

"Ini rumah Yunho, JaeJoong-ah, wae?"

"Ah… ani, aku kira Yunho membohongiku, dia mengatakan akan mengajakku kerumahnya, tapi aku malah diajak kerumah bibinya."

Wajah Hyeri yang tadinya gembira menjadi sedih. Dia menepuk-nepuk bahu JaeJoong, lalu menyekat air mata yang tiba-tiba keluar dari matanya.

"Yunho tak pernah berbohong, ini memang rumahnya. Dulu aku bibinya, sekarang aku bibi sekaligus eommanya."

"Maksud ajhumma?"

"Kedua orang tua Yunho meninggal, ayahnya adalah kakak laki-laki ku, dia meninggal di udara saat menaiki pesawat untuk keperluan kantornya, sedangkan istrinya meninggal karena sakit akibat mengetahui kalau kakakku berselingkuh dan selingkuhannya mendatangi kami setelah kematian kakakku. Bagiku saat ini, Yunho adalah anak laki-lakiku."

JaeJoong tertegu, dia memandangi Hyeri dengan pandangan kosong. Di tempat lain, sosok Yunho hanya berdiri memandang pria cantik dan bibinya dari lantai dua, di tatapnya kedua orang yang disayanginya itu lekat dan mendengar percakapan mereka dari sana.

"Yunho berubah semenjak kematian ibunya. Jujur saja kau satu-satunya orang asing yang datang kemari sebagai bagian dari Yunho. Hahaha… kau pasti sangat dekat dengannya."

"I-itu, aku kan teman Yunho Ajhumma, hehehe…"

JaeJoong tertawa canggung, di elus-elusnya tengkuknya untuk mengurangi kegugupan yang dirasakannya saat ini.

"Begitukah? Kau pasti teman terbaik Yunho di Kampus."

"Kami hanya teman biasa."

"Ajhumma apa tak jadi pergi? Kenapa malah bergosip di situ?"

Hyeri langsung bangkit dari duduknya, menghampiri Yunho dan mengambil dompet yang diletakannya di atas meja ruang tamu tadi.

"Aku pergi dulu, kalau kau lapar makanlah, aku sudah memasak, ajak JaeJoong juga."

"Gomawo ajhumma."

JaeJoong menunduk hormat dan berterima kasih atas kebaikan Hyeri padanya.

"Jangan kau dengar perkataan Ajhumma tadi."

Yunho berjalan melewati JaeJoong dan duduk di samping pemuda cantik itu.

"Yun, aku baru tahu kalau kehidupanmu lebih menyeramkan dari pada kehidupanku."

Yunho tersenyum miris, di genggamnya telapak tangan JaeJoong dan menyecupnya singkat.

"Sekarang kau tahu kan kenapa aku merasa selalu kecewa, jadi…" Jeda sejenak, Yunho membelai pipi JaeJoong dengan satu tangannya yang bebas tangan itu turun membelai bibir bawah JaeJoong.

"… Jangan buat aku kecewa, sama saat ayahku membuat ibuku kecewa, dan ibuku yang membuatku kecewa karena dia meninggalkanku."

Napas JaeJoong tercekak, perkataan Yunho barusan seolah menamparnya tepat di lubuk hatinya terdalam, membuatnya seolah bersalah pada pemuda tampan itu. jemari Yunho yang bermain di bibir JaeJoong kini berpindah ke tengkuknya menarik tengkuk pemuda cantik itu sehingga wajah mereka mendekat dan semakin mendekat napas JaeJoong membentur wajah Yunho begitu pula sebaliknya, debar di jantung JaeJoong menggila saat bibir hati Yunho mengecup bibirnya dalam, menciumnya dan melumatnya memberikan percikan-percikan getaran yang selalu membuat JaeJoong nyaman jika bersama Yunho.

"Ajunshi…"

JaeJoong langsung mendorong Yunho menjauh begitu dia mendengar suara bocah perempuan dari lantai dua, bocah itu berlari ke arah YunJae dan langsung memeluk Yunho erat.

"Merry-ah, kau sudah bangun?"

Bocah perempuan itu mengangguk, matanya memandang JaeJoong penuh selidik, tak lama wajahnya kembali berpaling kearah Yunho.

"Ajunshi dari mana? Kenapa baru pulang?"

"Ajunshi ada urusan, Merry-ah, kenalkan ini JaeJoong oppa, dia teman Ajhunsi."

"Annyeong Merry-ah, aku Kim JaeJoong."

Bocah itu kembali melihat JaeJoong dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala wajahnya merengut lucu.

"Lee Merry imnida, oppa cantik sekali, oppa pacar Yunho Ajunshi ne?"

"Mwo?"

Yunho terkekeh melihat JaeJoong dan Merry yang saling adu pandang, tangannya mengelus penuh sayang ke kepala Merry, lalu mengendong bocah perempuan itu.

"Ne, dia kekasih Ajunshi, apa kau suka?"

JaeJoong mendelik tak suka, dia menatap tajam kearah Yunho, tapi tak digubris sedikitpun oleh pria bermata bak musang itu.

"Dia sangat cantik, Ajunshi, oppa~"

Tangan Merry menggapai-gapai kearah JaeJoong, dengan cepat JaeJoong memindahkan Merry ke gendongannya.

"Aigo, kau berat sekali, nona Lee."

JaeJoong terkikih saat melihat Merry merengut di gendongannya. "Beritahu aku berapa umurmu?"

"8 tahun oppa, wae?"

"Aigo… ternyata sudah 8 tahun, pantas kau sangat berat."

Wajah datar Yunho kembali lembut saat melihat keakraban JaeJoong dan Merry. Pemuda tampan itu berjalan kea rah dapur, tak lama kemudian wajahnya menyembul dari balik dinding dapur.

"JaeJoong-ah, Merry-ah, ayo makan."

"Ne."

.

.

For you**  
**kitto mo itsu no hi ka**  
**kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara**  
**nando kizutsuita toshite mo**  
**For you**  
**taisetsu na koto wa hitotsu**  
**yume miru koto**  
**hitomi dake wa osorasanai de ite

( UNTUKMU, Karena suatu hari nanti pasti, kau, sungguh-sungguh terbang ke langit, Tak peduli berapa kali kau tersandung, UNTUKMU, Apa yang penting itu satu hal, Miliki sebuah mimpi, Janganlah tutup hatimu)

.

.

"JaeJoong Hyung, hari ini aku dan Junsu bermaksud akan mengajakmu makan bersama, apa kau mau?"

"Aku ada janji dengan Yunho."

"Lagi? Huh~ semenjak ada Yunho kau mengacuhkan kami, Hyung."

"Mian, YooChun-ah, tapi aku memang berjanji untuk pergi menemani Yunho."

"Sebegitukah penting Yunho untuk Hyung? Kau tak pernah menolak ajakan ku selama ini, aku tahu kalian pacaran, tapi jangan sampai Hyung melupakan kami, ne… kami ini masih sahabatmu, Hyung. Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku pergi berdua dengan Junsu saja, Jaa… hyung."

JaeJoong membalas lambaian pria berpipi Chubby yang baru saja menjadi lawan bicaranya. Dia berfikir sejenak tentang perkataan YooChun, **'Kau tak pernah menolak ajakanku selama ini.'**

Ya~ JaeJoong memang tak pernah menolak ajakan YooChun, jangankan menolak, untuk mengatakan 'Tidak' saja JaeJoong tak pernah, dia selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk pergi bersama YooChun kemanapun pria itu pergi, tapi semenjak kehadiran Yunho mengingat YooSu saja tidak, Yunho benar-benar menjadi orang yang pertama saat ini di pikirannya. Oh~ apakan Yunho sudah menggeser kedudukan YooChun di hati JaeJoong.

"Kenapa tak pergi bersama mereka?"

JaeJoong terlonjak kaget, Yunho yang berdiri tiba-tiba di belakangnya membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"Yak… kau mengagetkanku, hmm… bukankah kita akan pergi mencari sepatu untukmu?"

"Benarkah kau ingin menemaniku? Kurasa temanmu lebih penting dari pada aku."  
JaeJoong tersenyum mendengar penuturan Yunho yang terdengar kekanak-kanakan, dia mengelus rambut pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu lembut.

"Kurasa bersamamu membuatku betah, kau membuatku senang saat berada disisiku, Yun. Bukankah ini waktuku untuk bersama mu. Kurasa mereka bisa mengerti."

Yunho terteguh, tak menyangkah JaeJoong merasakan hal serupa sepertinya saat bersama pemuda cantik itu, JaeJoong memang selalu merasa nyaman bersama Yunho, dia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi lambat laun kehadiran Yunho menjadi satu hal pokok dalam hidupnya.

"Kajja… kita beli sepatu untukmu."

kimi ga egaku yuuki ga hora**  
**kakegae no nai takaramono ni kawaru yo**  
**ima ryoute hiroge Fly high  
( Keberanianmu menggambarkan pujian, Untuk harta seperti tak lainnya, pembicaraan ini, Lebarkan kedua tanganmu sekarang, TERBANG TINGGI )

.

.

JaeJoong berguling-guling di atas kasurnya, sesekali dia menarik napas dan membuangnya kasar, lalu menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan mata yang masih terbuka lebar. Jam sudah menunjukkan jam 2 pagi, tapi pemuda cantik itu belum juga menemukan rasa kantuknya saat ini.

"Yunho…"

Bibirnya menyungging sebuah senyum yang lebar, dia kembali berguling lalu terlentang, menarik guling di sebelahnya dan menbekapnya dengan erat.

"Yunho pabbo, gomawo ne, karena kau aku bisa melupakan YooChun-ah. Aku akan memberitahu semua ini sebelum terlambat, kuharap Junsu tak marah padaku."

Mata indah itu tertutup berlahan membawa pemuda cantik itu mengarungi mimpi indahnya malam ini.

.

.

Junsu dan JaeJoong berdiri saling berhadapan, kedua pemuda manis itu tenggelam dalam kebisuan, beberapa menit yang lalu JaeJoong menghampiri Junsu dan mengatakan akan membicarakan sesuatu dan hanya mereka saja yang tahu, Junsu akhirnya mengikuti JaeJoong menaiki anak tangga, dan disinilah mereka, di koridor teratas kampus mereka tepat didepan ruang kelas kosong yang tak dipakai lagi untuk kegiatan kuliah. Tempat yang bagus untuk berbicara dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin mengatakan ini, tapi aku tak bisa."

Junsu tak sama sekali berbicara, dia hanya memandang JaeJoong dengan bingung, menunggu apa yang akan dibicarakan JaeJoong setelah ini.

"Junsu-ah, Mian ne… sebenarnya dari dulu aku menyukai YooChun-ah… Mian ne."

Mata Junsu membulat, dia tetap tak berbicara, dia tahu setelah ini JaeJoong pasti masih ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang lebih jauh. Di lain pihak di tempat yang sama, kedua pemuda yang sama-sama tampan terlihat berdiri tak jauh dari kedua pemuda manis yang sedang asik berbicara, si pemuda manly berdiri di sebelah kiri dengan tubuh yang menyender ke dinding yang membuat tubuhnya tak terlihat oleh kedua pemuda manis itu dan pemuda yang juga sama-sama dalam posisi yang sama berdiri di sebelah kanan dengan tubuh yang juga menyender ke dinding. Kedua pemuda itu sama-sama terkejut.

"Kurasa YooChun adalah orang yang baik, itulah yang kusukai darinya, dia juga orang pertama yang menjadi temanku sebelum mu… aku benar-benar menyukainya, sampai sekarangpun aku menyukainya."

Pemuda manly di sebelah kiri mengepal tangannya kuat, diusapnya wajahnya kesal lalu beranjak dari tempatnya berada, dia sudah tak sanggup mendengar ini semua, dia merasa di bohongi dan dikecewakan.

"… tapi perasaanku yang sekarang berbeda dari yang dulu. Aku menganggapnya sebagai teman saat ini, tidak lebih…"

"Hyung…"

Junsu berujar dari keterdiamannya, dia dapat melihat JaeJoong sesekali mengusap air matanya, jujur saja saat ini tak ada sedikitpun perasaan kesal di hati Junsu, justru dia merasa kasihan pada pemuda di depannya saat ini.

"Dulu aku memang menyukainya sebagai seorang pria, sampai Yunho datang, hah~ aku ingat saat dia mengira aku akan bunuh diri tepat di hari kalian jadian, dia sangat lucu, dia langsung mengatakan kalau dia menyukaiku."

"Mwo? Hyung apa maksud mu?"

Junsu membulatkan matanya, jantungnya berdebar saat mendengar kata'Bunuh diri' dari JaeJoong barusan.

"Junsu, kau salah paham dia juga begitu saat pertama kali bertemu denganku."

Junsu mengusap air matanya, dia tak tahu kapan dia mulai menangis, sungguh dia merasa sangat bersalah kepada pemuda didepan ini.

"Untuk menyelamatkan persahabatan kita, aku memendam semua, tapi… Yunho membuatku dapat melupakan YooChun, aku tak tahu, tapi sepertinya aku mulai menyukai Yunho ah~ buka menyukai, tapi mencintainya, aku sanggup untuk tidak bersama YooChun, tapi… aku tak sanggup jika tidak bersama Yunho. Aku berusaha untuk membohongi semuanya termasuk diriku sendiri, sampai aku tahu kalau kebohonganku mungkin bisa saja menyakiti kalian… orang-orang yang aku sayangi. Maafkan aku, Junsu-ah."

Junsu tersenyum lembut menatap JaeJoong yang menunduk dalam menatap lantai bermarmer di bawahnya, satu pelukan dirasakan JaeJoong dari pria manis didepannya, dia terkejut sampai dia mendengar Junsu terisak pelan dan menepuk-nepuk bahunya lembut.

"Hyung, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, apa sekarang kita masih bisa bersahabat?"

JaeJoong melepaskan pelukan Junsu padanya, menatap mata Junsu lekat, dengan semangat JaeJoong mengangguk.

"Tentu saja."

.

.

kitto kimi wa itsu no hi ka**  
**kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara**  
**nando kizutsuita toshite mo**  
**For you**  
**taisetsu na koto wa hitotsu**  
**yume miru koto**  
**kokoro dake wa tozasanai de ite  
( Karena suatu hari nanti pasti, kau, sungguh-sungguh terbang ke langit, Tak peduli berapa kali kau tersandung, UNTUKMU Apa yang penting itu satu hal, Miliki sebuah mimpi, Janganlah tutup hatimu )

.

.

JaeJoong tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Yunho, beberapa hari ini Yunho seperti menghindarinya membuatnya merasa kesepian, walau terkadang Junsu dan YooChun bersamanya, tapi tanpa kehadiran Yunho serasa berbeda.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Yunho, Hyung?"

JaeJoong mengaduk-ngaduk jus-nya, saat ini mereka sedang berada di café kampus wajah JaeJoong terlihat cemberut, dia berusaha menemui Yunho di kelasnya tapi pemuda tanpan itu tak sama sekali terlihat di sana.

"Ani, aku hanya tak pernah lagi bertemu Yunho beberapa hari ini."

Aku JaeJoong jujur, demi Changmin yang paling keren di Korea(?) JaeJoong tak tahu apa kesalahanya sehingga Yunho bersikap seperti ini padanya.

"Kemarin aku sempat bertemu dengannya di perpustakaan…"

"Aku juga kemarin lusa…"

Junsu buru-buru memotong perkataan YooChun, dia masih ingat kemarin sempat bertegur sapa dengan Yunho, walau ujung-ujungnya Yunho hanya mendiaminya dan pergi begitu saja.

"Jinjjai? Aiz lebih baik aku cari dia di perpustakaan sekarang."

JaeJoong berdiri dari kursinya, mengambil tas ranselnya lalu berjalan dengan tergesa-gesah meninggalkan YooSu yang tercengah karena perbuatannya.

Pria cantik itu berkomat-kamit ria di koridor kampus berharap dia dapat menemukan Yunho di perpustakaan, kakinya melangkah membawanya ke bangku tersudut dan ter belakang di perpustkaan itu, usahanya tak sia-sia, dia dapat melihat Yunho membaca sebuah buku fiksi dengan telingat tersumpal earbud.

Sebuah senyum kemenangan bertengger di bibirnya, dengan hati-hati dia melangkah kearah belakang Yunho, lalu membuka earbud di telinga kiri Yunho.

"Yun…"  
Yunho yang merasa kesal baru saja hendak menghajar orang yang sudah berbuat tidak sopan padanya, sampai akhirnya niatnya terhenti ketika melihat JaeJoong berdiri didepannya.

"Aku mencarimu, Yun… kau ke~ eh… yak… aku belum selesai bicara."

Dengan wajah datar Yunho meninggalkan JaeJoong yang berteriak-teriak tak jelas dan membuat seluruh pengunjung Perpustakaan menatap kesal pada JaeJoong.

JaeJoong menyusul Yunho dari belakang dia tetap berusaha untuk mengejar pria itu dan mencari tahu penyebab kemarahan Yunho.

"Yun… kau kenapa? Perasaanku terakhir kita bertemu sikapmu tak seperti ini padaku?"

Yunho berhenti berjalan, dia memandang JaeJoong nyala membuat pria cantik itu mundur selangkah.

"Kanapa mengejarku? Bukankah aku tak berarti untukmu?"

JaeJoong terdiam, dia berusaha mencerna perkataan Yunho.

"Maksudmu?"  
"Jawab yang jujur, apa kedudukanku di hatimu. Kim JaeJoong?"  
"Eh?"

JaeJoong terdiam, dia berusaha mencerna perkataan Yunho barusan.

"Kau bicara apa? Aku tak mengerti."

"Kukatakan sekali lagi Kim JaeJoong, apa posisi ku di hatimu? Apa hanya sebagai pengganti YooChun saja?"  
JaeJoong tersentak kaget, jujur saja awalnya JaeJoong memang menganggap Yunho sebagai pengganti YooChun sementara, sampai disadarinya kalau Yunho sangat berarti sekarang, dia menginginkan Yunho untuk selalu bersamanya.

"Jadi benar bukan kalau aku hanya pengganti YooChun saja. Ok… kuharap kau tak berdiri lagi di sekitarku, Kim JaeJoong."

Yunho sudah hendak berjalan menjauhi JaeJoong, sampai pria cantik itu memeluknya dari belakang dan terisak di punggungnya.

"Bodoh…! Kenapa berbicara seperti itu? ku akui kalau niatku pertama kali memang begitu, kau memang tak salah Yunho-ah, apa yang kau bicarakan memang benar, aku melakukannya hanya untuk Melupakan YooChun, sampai kurasa kau berarti didalam hidupku, bukankah kau memintaku berjanji untuk tidak mengecewakanmu?"

Yunho terdiam perkataan JaeJoong membuatnya teringat akan keinginannya waktu itu.

"Sekarang? saat aku ingin menepati janjiku, kenapa malah kau yang mengingkari janjimu dan pergi dariku?"

Pria cantik itu menunggu Jawaban Yunho padanya. Tapi pria manly itu tak kunjung berbicara.

"Apa kau mendengar pembicaraanku dan Junsu?"

JaeJoong berusaha menerka penyebab kemarahan Yunho padanya, pikirannya mengarah pada pembicaraannya dan Junsu, dia berfikir kalau mungkin saja Yunho mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Ne, dan aku tahu aku diperalat untuk menjadi pengganti YooChun."  
Tubuh JaeJoong bergetar, dia takut kalau Yunho salah paham atas percakapannya dan Junsu dan malah meninggalkannya disaat dia membutuhkan Yunho, saat dia merasa Yunho segala-galanya untuknya, ya~ sekarang baginya hanya Yunho yang dia punya setelah YooChun dan Junsu tentunya.

"Kau salah Yunho-ah, ya~ awalnya memang begitu, tapi sekarang tidak, sungguh demi tuhan aku benar-benar menyukaimu, bahkan ku rasa aku… "

JaeJoong melepas pelukannya, dia menunduk malu dengan rona merah kentara di wajahnya, Yunho berbalik dan menatap JaeJoong dengan wajah datarnya. Wajah Yunho memang terlihat datar, tapi sebenarnya ada seulas senyum tak terlihat yang bertenggger di bibir hati miliknya.

"Aku apa…?"  
JaeJoong menegakkan wajahnya menatap Yunho dengan wajah cemberut, bibirnya mengerucut imut membuat Yunho tak tahan ingin melahap bibir itu.

"Aku mencintaimu."

BLUSH…

Wajah JaeJoong kembali menunduk, dia merasa sangat malu mengatakan hal itu pada Yunho.

"Benarkah? Atau ini hanya salah satu permainanmu lagi."

"Yak… aku tak pernah main-main dengan perasaanku."

"Kau sempat membohongiku, jadi aku masih sangat tak percaya dengan ucapanmu, kalau memang kau menyukaiku, buktikan."

Yunho menunggu respon dari JaeJoong, dia melihat pria cantik itu mengepal erat, tapi tak lama sampai dia merasa JaeJoong mendorong tubuhnya ke dinding dan mengapit tubuh kekarnya dengan tubuh JaeJoong yang terlihat lebih kecil darinya itu, bibir Cherry itu menempel erat ke bibir hati Yunho mencium pemuda tampan itu dengan agresif. Hanya sesaat Yunho merasakan keterkejutan sampai akhirnya dia menikmati ciuman itu, jemarinya menyusuri helaian rambut JaeJoong dan menekan kepala belakang JaeJoong untuk membuat ciuman itu lebih terasa intim.

"Hmmptt…"

JaeJoong mendesah dalam ciumannya saat merasakan Yunho mengemut bibirnya dengan gemas bahkan terkadang menggigitnya kecil-kecil.

"Hmmptt Yun… hmmptt."

Lidah Yunho menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut JaeJoong menjelajahi rongga mulut pria cantik itu lalu membawa JaeJoong hanyut lebih dalam, dalam ciuman itu.

"JaeJoong Hyung? Yunho Hyung?"

JaeJoong dan Yunho langsung mendorong satu sama lain, mata musang Yunho memandang penuh amarah pada Changmin yang tersenyum sok polos.

"Oh~ Mian, aku tadi hanya numpang lewat."

Changmin mundur selangkah demi selangkah setelah merasa jaraknya sudah lumayan Jauh, pria berbadan tinggi itu berlari menjauh dari YunJae dia tak mau Yunho melemparnya dengan sepatu atau menonjoknya karena menganggu kesenangan pria manly itu.

"Yun, a-apa aku diterima?"

"Untuk?"

"I-itu… Jung Yunho, apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Ucap JaeJoong lancar walau di dadanya terasa berdetak kencang, tapi JaeJoong berusaha mengontrolnya.

"Ne."  
Jawab Yunho dengan nada datar, JaeJoong kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya dia melempar Yunho dengan tas sandang yang dipakainya.

"Yak… Cuma itu responmu? Setidaknya romantislah sedikit, Menyebalkan."  
Baru saja JaeJoong hendak melangkah menjauh, Yunho sudah menariknya dan memeluk pria itu mesra.

"Ku harap ini bukan mimpi, Kim JaeJoong aku menyukaimu."  
JaeJoong tersenyum dalam hati, pria cantik itu membalas pelukan Yunho erat.

"Ne, aku juga."

.

.

END

**Ffyuu~ akhirnya selesai Juga, makasih tuk teman-teman yang sudah mau merepyu, membaca, atau hanya numpang lewat di ff ini^^ dan semoga semua yang di pertanyakan ama teman" terjawab di chap ini^^… **

**Big thnks to:**

**Reader | ****YuyaLoveSungmin****NaraYuuki****KimYcha Kyuu****desi 2121****Himawari Ezuki****riska 0122****ichigo song****trililililili | ****Shikawa | ****Aoi Ko Mamoru****alienacass****dhian930715ELF****VoldeMIN vs KYUtie****KyuLate****irengiovanny****Guest | n semua reader FFN…^^**

**Micky_Milky ^A.K.T.F^**


End file.
